Mi nuevo inquilino
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione decide empezar una nueva vida en la casa de los gritos y termina mudándose con un viejo fantasma del pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, a pedido de MrsCactilio. Sí, muchos snamiones, ya sé.

Para los lectores de Veritas, Luz de Luna llena, Otra ley matrimonial, La vida continúa, el snamione perfecto, creo que ya me siento mejor anímicamente para escribir comedias u otras sensaciones que no sean tristeza o drama. Lo mismo para Atonement y el resto de mis fics que no tengan nada que ver con esos géneros. Lo siento, estoy un poco deprimida con todo lo que me aqueja en relación a mi madre y mi vida personal, así que les di un parado a los fics donde tenía que estar muy _"feliz"_ , para poder escribir un cap.

Lo mismo para Severus Snape y su familia Weasley. No quería forzar los capítulos, con algo que no sentía.

 _Título:_ Mi nuevo inquilino.

 **Pairing:** Snamione (Fantasma/humano) y otros.

 _Género:_ Comedia, romance.

 **Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione decide empezar una nueva vida en la casa de los gritos y termina mudándose con un viejo fantasma del pasado?

 _Disclaimer:_ Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Los personajes (excepto algún OC), pertenecen a la pluma de JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter. Fan fic que no pretende infringir las normas de copyright y que está escrito sólo con el fin de entretener a todo aquel que lo lea.

Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario, por favor clicken el botón de review. Si necesitaban hablar conmigo, por favor envíenme un mensaje privado con sus números de teléfono y yo los añadiré a mi Whatsapp.

Besos y mis sinceros cariños.

Mari.

~ Prólogo: Nueva casa, viejo fantasma.

Año nuevo y vida nueva, solían decir todos los periódicos y desde que Voldemort había muerto al fin. Finalmente esa tediosa guerra había acabado y la humanidad tenía el poder de decidir su propio destino y vivir como quisiera.

De la misma forma que Hermione Granger, admirando su nueva casa. Muchas propiedades en su círculo mágico habían sufrido una gran remodelación y la casa de los gritos no había sido la excepción. Nada que un poco de pintura y un par de alfombras nuevas no pudieran arreglar, y se sentía realmente optimista al respecto. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? El ambiente tranquilo, la vista, ¡tenía todo lo que buscaba y más!

\- Bueno... creo que ya lo vimos todos. Dos baños, una amplia cocina y una escalera de madera que ha sido totalmente rediseñada. Un diseño exquisito, con madera tallada por centauros y alfombras tejidas por centenares de elfos.

\- Hmmm... espero que les hayan pagado lo suficiente por su trabajo. - contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El agente de bienes raíces mágico se encogió de hombros sin saberlo a ciencia cierta y decidió continuar con el recorrido. - un amplio jardín trasero y delantero. ¡La casa entera se ha declarado como un patrimonio indiscutible de nuestra generación! Incluso hasta uno de los profesores de Hogwarts, murió en éste lugar. Bueno, eso es lo que se comenta... nunca se encontró su cuerpo de todos modos. - el agente de bienes raíces meditó y luego miró a Hermione, poniéndose súbitamente nervioso. - Oh... ¡espero que lo que he dicho, no afecte sus deseos de comprar ésta hermosa casa de dos plantas!

Por supuesto que no, conocía esa historia muy bien y no le temía a los fantasmas del pasado. Negó con la cabeza y aliviado, el hombre no tardó en sacar el contrato y su pluma mágica que flotaba a un lado. La casa lucía realmente maravillosa y era en verdad un cambio notable, desde sus años como estudiante.

\- Firme aquí, también aquí y aquí. - dijo, muy contento de cerrar su venta. Hermione asintió y miró a la pluma mágica, dictándole su nombre.

\- Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger y Hermione Granger. - sonrió y la pluma selló el contrato, colocando los puntos en cada línea.

\- ¡Excelente, espero que disfrute su casa! - exclamó, doblando el contrato cuidadosamente y metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos internos de su túnica marrón y ligeramente raída. - ¡La casa es totalmente suya y ya puede comenzar a desempacar!

El hombre no tardó en marcharse a través de la chimenea tras echar un par de polvos flu y Hermione suspiró realmente contenta, en su nueva casa. Hacía mucho que buscaba un lugar tan cómodo como aquel y no tan lejos de Hogsmeade. ¿Espíritus malignos? ¿El fantasma del profesor Snape?

Tonterías. Además de que era bien sabido que todos los ruidos que provenían de la casa, habían sido causados por Remus Lupin y su transformación como licántropo que era.

\- Muy bien... es hora de desempolvar éstos viejos libros. - sonrió, abriendo un par de cajas y señalándolas con su varita. ¡Dichosa que era de poder usar su magia para desempacar y poner orden, sin siquiera sudar una sola gota!

Estaba segura de que sus sobrinos amarían su nueva casa y no tardarían en pedirle permiso para quedarse a dormir con ella. ¡Además de las fiestas de té que podía organizar con Ginny, reunir a todas sus amigas de la escuela y leer sus libros favoritos!

Harry y Ginny ya habían comenzado su vida juntos, ya tenían un par de hijos. Ella en cambio, veía aquella casa como su gran oportunidad de encaminarse y quién sabía, a lo mejor con Ronald Weasley. Quizá y al fin podían construir aquella feliz familia con la que siempre había soñado.

Tenía un gran trabajo en el ministerio de magia, un buen salario y se sentía capaz de comerse al mundo entero.

¡Al fin libre! ¡Al fin ya no más guerra!

Y al terminar de desempacar, simplemente se echó en su nuevo sofá y admiró su hogar. Parecía mentira y parpadeaba una y otra vez, pero seguía dentro de aquella hermosa casa. Siempre había creído que la casa de los gritos necesitaba un poco de cariño y realmente estaba feliz con los resultados. ¡Qué gran cambio que había dado y qué placer que ella fuese la dueña!

Muy pronto se quedó dormida, soñando con las miles de cosas que podía hacer. Imaginándose cómo serían sus hijos y cuántos tendría, cómo los llamaría. A pesar de haber desempacado con magia, estaba realmente exhausta y no tenía planes de levantarse del sofá por un buen tiempo.

Pero un extraño sonido, como una voz suave que intentaba decirle algo y que no podía entender, no tardó en llegar hasta su canal auditivo y reventar su burbuja de felicidad.

Sonaba a algo como: _"Granger... uuuu... Granger"_. O tal vez ya y hasta escuchaba cosas, debido al cansancio que tenía, por tanta emoción de vivir en aquella hermosa casa.

 _"Granger... uuu... ¡maldición, Granger, despierte de una buena vez!"_

Brincó sobresaltada en el sofá y se llevó una mano al pecho, con los ojos cerrados. Ella era la única dueña de la casa, no vivía con nadie más. ¿Por qué de pronto, las paredes mencionaban su nombre?

Por Merlín... ¡qué podía pasar si abría los ojos!

Abrió los ojos violentamente y soltó un grito que retumbó en toda la casa. No estaba sola y podía ver un muy real Severus Snape o al menos su fantasma, flotando frente a ella y en medio de su sala de estar.

\- Y hasta que por fin despierta, ¡sí que tiene el sueño pesado! Aunque no esperaba que fuera usted quien hubiese comprado ésta casa.

¿Por qué su perfecto futuro, tenía que arruinarse de semejante manera?


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste y agradezco mucho los comentarios. Los he leído y me han hecho muy feliz, ojalá les siga gustando mientras la voy desarrollando.

Con mucho cariño, Mari.

~ Capítulo uno: _Alma en pena._

Sentía que hablaba con una pared, pero el agente de bienes raíces mágico continuaba ignorando lo que decía, mientras tomaba el té en su nueva casa y Hermione miraba a su alrededor, nerviosa. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y estaba segura de que tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Además de que el hombre tampoco tardó en notarlo.

\- En ésta casa vive un fantasma. - dijo y el hombre alzó la cabeza mientras tomaba su té, mirando a su alrededor y con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

\- Pero yo en verdad no oigo nada. No oigo cadenas arrastrándose y tampoco oigo lamentos de pena.

\- ¡Le digo que aquí vive, el fantasma del profesor Severus Snape! ¿¡Acaso no sabe quién soy!? ¿No le suena el nombre de Harry Potter?

\- Un gran chico, sí, pero no hay reembolsos. Además, que yo sepa, su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado y no se pudo ni comprobar su muerte.

\- ¡Yo lo vi morir, aquí, en ésta misma sala!

Y mientras hablaba, se percató de que la taza de té del agente de bienes raíces, flotaba misteriosamente e inclinándose ligeramente hacia abajo, dispuesta a verter su caliente contenido sobre los pantalones de aquel hombre. Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndose para evitar gemir.

\- ¡Ya basta! - dijo en voz alta y el agente alzó su ceja nuevamente. De alguna forma y sin darse cuenta siquiera, el hombre consiguió introducir su dedo en el aza de la taza y sostenerla, poniéndola sobre la mesa. - Señor Derwen Thorstein, tiene que creer en mí cuando le digo que hay un fantasma viviendo en ésta casa.

Hermione miró con terror cómo la cucharilla dentro del pequeño tarro de porcelana que contenía el azúcar, agregaba una cantidad desmesurada de ésta y batía el té suavemente. Por más que quiso detenerlo, el señor Derwen alzó la taza nuevamente y dio un pequeño sorbo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos con temor. El hombre torció el gesto y decidió no beber más té, poniéndose en pie y recogiendo los contratos.

\- Lamento no haber podido serle de mucha ayuda. - dijo, caminando en dirección de la chimenea. Hermione miró con horror, cómo una de las varas de hierro para revolver los carbones en la chimenea, se alzaba con la intención de golpearle la cabeza. Brincó para sostenerla y el hombre se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, mientras ella sostenía la vara de hierro e intentaba lucir normal.

\- ¡Que tenga un buen día! - no tardó en desearle, prácticamente empujándole dentro de la chimenea.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que se hubiese marchado, se giró para mirar el salón y suspirando pesadamente, arrojó la vara de hierro a los carbones apagados. Estaba realmente enfadada y si su agente de bienes raíces quería hacerse el desentendido, diciendo que no le conocía, pues entonces ella resolvería por sí misma.

\- ¡No es gracioso, profesor Snape!

Una figura grisácea no tardó en personificarse y con una sonrisa de sarcasmo evidente, que le causó una muy desagradable molestia. Sintió que su estómago se retorcía de una forma muy incómoda.

\- Pensé que nunca se marcharía. ¡No saber quién soy! - dijo, con una de sus fantasmales cejas arqueadas.

\- Ni siquiera sabe que existo, ¡pero ese no es el punto! - exclamó, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿No puede irse a pulular para otra parte? Creí que no le temía a la muerte, ¿por qué demonios es un fantasma entonces?

\- Alguien se robó mi cuerpo, no puedo descansar. - contestó, con una expresión sombría que ya era mucho decir. - No puedo decirle qué pueden querer con mi cuerpo, pero hasta que no lo encuentre...

Genial, ahora debía embarcarse en una tediosa aventura para recuperar un cadáver y así poder recuperar también, su hogar y su tranquilidad. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a sus padres y se hubiese mudado en el mismo pueblo? Frotó su sien con un par de dedos, mientras Severus flotaba hasta el piso superior. Negó con la cabeza, subiendo las escaleras tras él y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fiereza.

\- ¿Y por qué decidió aparecerse aquí y no en Hogwarts?

\- Duhh... porque fue aquí donde morí y hasta que no encuentre mi cuerpo y le de una propia sepultura, no puedo marcharme.

Adiós a sus planes de montar un club de libros, construir un vivero e invitar a sus sobrinos para que se quedaran a dormir con ella. Bueno, quizá ellos lo encontraban divertido. Una casa embrujada, con un fantasma gruñón y bastante molesto.

\- ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó, mientras se miraba en un espejo y sosteniendo uno de sus vestidos. Simplemente veía su ropa flotar en el espejo, mientras que Severus daba vueltas con su vestido y simulaba ser una mujer. Arqueó una de sus cejas y no tardó en arrancárselo de sus manos fantasmales.

\- Y ahora llena mi ropa de ectoplasma, perfecto.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, Granger. - dijo Severus, con una sonrisa cargada de malicia. Aún y después de muerto, podía ver la desagradable mancha de sangre en su cuello.

\- ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Acaba de arruinar todos los planes de vida que tenía y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera puede comportarse como un fantasma decente!

\- El tipo la estaba molestando, ¿no? Le hice un favor más bien. Por supuesto que sabe quiénes somos. Esos chupa dinero podrían estar frente a Potter y serían incapaces de agradecer por sus vidas.

\- Usted tampoco.

\- _No estoy vivo. Potter no me salvó, no tengo nada qué agradecerle._

\- ¿Y cómo se siente estar muerto? ¿Ya se encontró con Lily Potter y el resto?

\- Sí y por desgracia, Potter no ha cambiado mucho y ni después de muerto. Él intenta parecer amable, pero todos sabemos que no lo es. Y los discursos eternos de Albus, las cursilerías de Lupin y las pulgas de Black.

\- Pero Lily de seguro que sigue, igual de hermosa que como la conoció. - sonrió Hermione con cierta picardía y el fantasma de Snape se quedó sin habla. Se dijo que de estar vivo su ex profesor, seguro se ruborizaría.

\- Sí bueno, pero ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Tampoco es que pueda secuestrarla y vayamos a escapar.

\- ¿Y qué hay sobre eso del sol? ¿Tiene que esconderse y mirar a todos mientras duermen, ya que no puede dormir por obvias razones?

Severus compuso un rostro de enojo, que siendo fantasma, perdía mucho efecto. Hermione no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Siga riéndose, hasta que me encuentre mirándola en medio de la noche y al pie de su cama.

Hermione tembló ligeramente y por un momento, se preocupó por su privacidad. No se imaginaba a sí misma cambiándose o duchándose, sin el temor de que el inoportuno fantasma de su ex profesor de pociones, tomara ventaja del asunto.

Severus continuó flotando alrededor de la habitación y hurgando entre sus cosas. Podía ver sus libros flotando, mientras Severus hacía comentarios acerca de ellos.

También hacía lo mismo, con su viejo álbum de fotografías. Las páginas se pasaban solas y podía escuchar la voz de Snape, mientras se burlaba de su contenido.

Hasta que el pasar de las hojas se detuvo y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Severus había vuelto a ser visible, mientras contemplaba una fotografía de Lily Luna Potter.

\- Ella...

\- Lily Luna Potter. Harry dice que es idéntica a su abuela Lily, pero que sólo Albus Severus, tiene los ojos de su abuela. Son unos pequeños muy dulces y pensaba invitarlos a quedarse, pero ahora usted los espantará.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienen?

\- Albus tiene 11, James 11 y Lily 8.

\- ¿Y Potter lo llamó, Albus Severus?

\- Así es, en honor a usted y el amor que le tuvo a su madre. Por la forma en que murió por nosotros.

El ex profesor de pociones, soltó el álbum sobre su cama y pareció reflexionar mientras flotaba. Hermione decidió tomar la oportunidad, para poner orden nuevamente.

\- ¿Y vendrán alguna vez?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quiere conocer a Lily Luna? Ahora lo dudo, la matará de un susto.

Hermione no tenía mucha idea acerca del mundo de los muertos, pero la expresión de Severus era bastante clara. Una pena que parecía no poder soportar.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste y les dejo muchos cariños y amor. Ojalá estén teniendo un buen mes de diciembre. He estado ocupada éstos días con diligencias de bancos, farmacias, víveres y demases que siempre son lentos durante las fiestas. Ruego disculpas por lo cortito. El que viene será más largo y de seguro mejor, lo prometo.

~ Capítulo 3: El fantasma de mis sueños.

Estaba terriblemente cansada, le había costado mucho dormir de tanto pensar en Severus Snape flotando sobre ella en la cama y tratando de tomarla por una de sus piernas, para arrastrarla por el suelo y como esas típicas películas de terror.

Se movía intensamente en la cama, tenía un extraño sueño. Al principio se besaba apasionadamente con Ronald sobre su escritorio en el ministerio de magia y mientras le susurraba qué tan mala como mortífaga había sido, de pronto su rostro se transformaba en Severus y con una expresión de sarcasmo puro.

 _"¿Y ahora también se mete en mis sueños?"_

 _"Debería poner una advertencia, antes de comenzar a soñar. Algo como: "Aviso, sueño para mayores de dieciocho años en adelante."_

 _"¡Demonios, salga ya de mi cabeza!"_

Al amanecer se había despertado con todos los cabellos parados y sentada a la mesa de su nueva cocina, intentando tomar su café y no romper la taza con toda la ira que sentía. Más le valía que no se dignara a aparecer o lo enviaría de vuelta al infierno al que pertenecía.

Pero no pudo celebrar y un aire frío cortó el ambiente de pronto y la figura fantasmagórica del profesor de pociones, flotaba en su dirección y desde las escaleras.

\- Por Morgana y los cuatro fundadores... ¡se ve realmente mal! Creo que debería tratar su problema de sueño, con un magi - psicólogo. O tal vez debería conversarlo con Weasley...

Un pequeño _"crash"_ , hizo que guardara silencio y el goteo de lo que parecía café recién hecho. Miró tentativamente a Hermione y se dio cuenta de que contenía el aliento y tenía uno de sus puños al aire, como si quisiera golpearlo.

\- ¿¡Y cómo cree que puedo dormir, si a usted se le ocurre irrumpir en mis sueños!? Además, ya comenzó a ponerme nerviosa con la idea de que estará flotando sobre mi cabeza.

\- Ya no piensa que es muy gracioso tener un fantasma en casa, ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza, dejándola caer sobre sus brazos en la mesa y blandiendo su varita suavemente, para reparar la taza rota y limpiar el café derramado en el suelo. ¿Cómo se suponía que encontraría un cadáver para poder deshacerse de su molesto fantasma? Podía simplemente mudarse, pero no quería darle el gusto a su ex profesor de pociones y a su agente de bienes raíces. ¿Por qué torcer su futuro soñado, por un fantasma tan insoportable? ¿Dónde estaba su gran espíritu Gryffindor?

\- ¿Algún plan para este día? No lo sé, quizá irse de picnic con la madre de Harry...

\- De verdad que no tiene ni idea, ¿cierto?

\- Pues espero que encuentre algo que hacer, en vez de asustar a todas mis visitas.

\- Ese hombre era en verdad insoportable, realmente se lo merecía.

Estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no era tan tonta como para admitirlo. Esperaba que al menos durante la visita de sus amigos a su nueva casa, el fantasma del profesor Snape pudiera comportarse y no causara una mala impresión.

\- ¿Y siempre tiene esa clase de sueños con Weasley? - preguntó Snape mientras intentaba descubrir qué atuendo usar, aunque con dificultades para concentrarse con aquella masa de ectoplasma flotando tras ella. Se ruborizó, teniendo dificultades para encontrar algo qué decir, inclusive si tratara con un hombre que ya había pasado a... ¿mejor vida?

\- No... siempre. - dijo tan roja como un tomate. - nosotros...

\- Déjeme adivinar, usted y Weasley son almas gemelas. El uno para el otro.

\- No lo sé, apenas y terminamos la escuela. Supongo que tenemos que esperar un tiempo, antes de salir formalmente. Digo, ya nos besamos un par de veces pero...

\- Qué interesante. ¿Sabe qué conclusión saco? Que Weasley es un idiota y que muy pronto, alguien se le adelantará y tomará ventaja de su soltería.

Sin darse cuenta, el profesor Snape le había dado algo qué pensar. Tras cambiarse de ropa y moviendo su varita para no tener que desvestirse frente a su fantasma, se preguntó qué debía servir como aperitivo. Aunque el ex jefe de Slytherin ya parecía hacer ese trabajo, mirando dentro de las alacenas. O más bien, traspasarlas.

\- Creo que debería hacer compras. - dijo mientras la mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía de las puertas de madera.

\- No me diga... - meditó por unos minutos. Quizá y así podía descansar de él. Si no podía abandonar la casa, al menos tendría la oportunidad de hacer largas compras. - me pregunto qué clase de galletas serán las favoritas de Lily Luna.

Disfrutaba el incómodo silencio que causaba al mencionar su nombre y las nerviosas miradas en el fantasmal rostro de su ex profesor de pociones. Al momento de contar el dinero que tenía para las compras, se preguntó cómo lo tomarían Ginny y sus amigos. ¿Acaso la tildarían de loca si les decía la verdad? ¿O el profesor aparcería sin invitación, haciéndose notar?

\- Iré a la tienda. Supongo que ya es un hombre lo suficientemente adulto, como para no tener que decirle que se comporte.

\- He vivido aquí y desde mucho antes de que se mudara.

\- Me refiero a que no husmee en mis cosas. ¡Manténgase alejado de mi ropa y pertenencias!

Cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo y suspiró audiblemente, preguntándose si más bien, simplemente no se mudaba. Aún tenía un poco de dinero y quizá podía venderle la casa a algún incauto, para que lidiara con ese molesto problema.

O quizá encontrar algo contra fantasmas en alguna tienda. Si necesitaba encontrar su cuerpo para deshacerse de él, al menos podía intentarlo y tratar de otras formas. No existían las verdades universales, no todo estaba escrito en la vida y para ser de la misma forma.

Con esos pensamientos alcanzó la tienda y apenas y pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que había caminado. Tenía que concentrarse en ser la mejor anfitriona, olvidar todo lo sucedido y continuar sonriendo.

\- _Buenos fantasma días..._

\- ¿Disculpe?

¿Acaso la vendedora había dicho _"fantasma"_? Quizá ya empezaba a oír cosas y volverse loca. De seguro que el fantasma del profesor Snape y hasta era una ilusión. Una especie de trauma post guerra.

\- Dije: _"buenos días"_.

Sí, no iba a poder olvidar que vivía con un fantasma.


End file.
